


Mirror confessions

by winged_cat_45



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Takes place post first game but before the second one, kyoko is embarrassed, makoto is embarrassed, takes place after ultra despair girls, they both blush and become flustered, two awkward dorks unsure how to express their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_cat_45/pseuds/winged_cat_45
Summary: Kyoko wants to tell makoto how she feels but she doesn’t know how to do so, makoto walks in on her talking to a mirror.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mirror confessions

Kyoko swallows nervously before shutting the door nervously, her nerves going crazy as she thinks to herself how great it would be if she could just be honest about her feelings. Kyoko however struggles with this as she doesn’t feel like she can trust most people around her, but he’s different she feels a way around him she doesn’t feel with anyone else. She doesn’t know what she is supposed to say to him as she doesn’t know if he feels the same way, she doesn’t want to ruin a good friendship, by trying to make it more if his feelings are different than hers. Steeling her nerves she takes a deep breath and counts to ten to allow herself to calm back down and look at the mirror in the room, she comes up with an idea! She thinks to herself why don’t I just talk to the mirror and let out some of these emotions that I’m feeling it would be fine right? 

She turns to the mirror and walks over to it before sitting down and getting comfortable ready to spill her heart into an object that isn’t capable of a response. Kyoko thinks the others would probably make fun of her if they saw her doing this or wonder if she’s lost her mind, kyoko sometimes wonders this as well. Because she fell in love with someone durning a killing game and can’t shake her feelings at all, finally gaining more courage she begins to speak. “You know I’ve felt a certain way about you for a while Makoto, at first I tried to ignore it and avoid you, however the feeling grew stronger. I knew then that there was no going back that I had fallen for you completely and there was no way I could ignore it anymore. That being said I want to know if you would like to go out with me? 

Meanwhile Makoto walks down the hallway attempting to find kyoko so that they can discuss the plan for the remnants of despair and make sure that everything is in order and so that everything goes smoothly. He searches for kyoko attempting to call out for her only to get no response at all, he debates asking Togami where she is but decides against it. Remembering he’s still in a bit of a bad mood after the whole towa city thing. He decides to keep looking for her himself before coming across a door, he wonders if he should open it he knocks on the door getting no response, so he opens it quietly. Only to hear kyoko confessing to him via a mirror, confused and embarrassed the little ultimate hope blushes before calling out to her, finally seeming to get her attention.

Kyoko looks up only to see Makoto and blush as well her face turning pink with makotos being red rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment and nervousness. “Oh I didn’t hear you knock did you need something makoto?” Makoto looks back at kyoko unable to speak still embarrassed taking about thirty seconds before he regains his ability to speak. “Yes Um I wanted to discuss the plan for the remnants of despair, then I heard what you said and I.. don’t know what to say?”

Kyoko a gentle smile on her face gets up and pulls him into a hug to let him know she’s there and That it’s ok if he doesn’t know what to say that she cares. He blushes even more from the hug and nods looking at her then looks at the door, then finally at his feet. “You know I think I feel the same as you I mean I think I can trust you like you can trust me, so you know I would be fine with it!

Kyoko smiles again gently kissing him on the lips, causing him to blush but kissed back feeling extremely awkward but happy as well. “Thank you Naegi and yes we can discuss the plan but for now let’s relax and enjoy spending some time together ok?” He nods agreeing with her, kyoko feeling better about everything nods knowing that things will be ok because she has Naegi and she has her friends. The detective nods filled with positive thoughts of the future this is a start and it’s good enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and my favorite ship, I wrote this because I was having a bad day.


End file.
